Web sites accessible via the Internet contain all sorts of electronic content, some of which is not be desirable for children. To prevent children from accessing undesirable Web content, some browsers enable the filtering of undesirable Internet content by enabling children to only browse from a selected list of Web sites. In addition to websites, electronic content can also include particular applications, such as chatting applications, email, music, games, and other tools.
In some monitoring services, a database is provided that is maintained by a service provider subscribed to by a guardian, such as a parent. The database may be stored on a personal computer of the parent that used by the parent's child to access Web content. The service provider keeps track of acceptable Web sites for children. To restrict access to undesirable content, Web sites inappropriate for children are excluded from the database, which is periodically updated by the service provider.
While such approaches exist, these systems do not allow a guardian, such as a parent or teacher, to easily assess whether too much or too little content is being restricted from access. Different parents or other guardians may have different ideas of what content is acceptable for a child. In addition, electronic content is constantly evolving, outpacing the ability for current systems to adequately block or rate new content. Moreover, software companies are incapable of deciding what is right for every type of child or minor. Many factors determine what a guardian may deem appropriate, and current systems cannot effectively tailor access permissions based on guardian and child characteristics.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved methods and systems for restricting access to content, such as Web and other electronic content, There is also a need for improved methods and systems for restricting electronic content access based on guardian control decisions.